User talk:Kamila 064
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Ohai Ohai Kamila 064, I saw you recently uploaded an image on this site. We have specific rules about images: i.e. they have to be sourced and tagged with the appropriate licence, your current uploaded image does not have both and will be deleted if the relevant information is not added. More inormation on how to do so can be read here. If you have additional questions feel free to ask or seek us in our chatroom. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) (I'm the source!) What could I do? Please tell. [[User:Kamila 064|Ka''mila_064'']] 14:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :A source is where the image originally came from, for instance: this image comes from Star Wars Episode IV, so the source for that is Star Wars IV, if you found an image on the internet the url to that image may suffice as a source, if you make additional changes to an image you need to list both sources. The only way a user can qualify as a source is when they either made the image themselves from scratch, much like this image. Follow the instructions on this guide when uploading images. '''Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Would this be okay? or am i missing something? :''Source: * the Buffyverse Wiki: Illyria * Galgomon: WaruMonzaemon * Kamila_064 Editted the picture on Photobucket [[User:Kamila 064|'''''Kamila_064]] 17:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah that will work, I added the source on your image here thats what you'll need to do next time you upload an image. Its fairly simple as long as you use the guide. Cheers Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 17:27, September 3, 2009 (UTC)